Many attics are accessed from a room below via a door and ladder system in the ceiling. Typically the door is hinged at one end, and may be pulled down from the ceiling to expose a foldout ladder. Ceiling mounted attic doors are often out of reach of the average person, so a rope is often provided to assist in pulling down the door from the room below.
The rope typically hangs down into the room below. This can be unsightly, and may get in the way of normal activity in the room. Some may attempt to tuck all or part of the rope into the door as it is closing, but this is often a frustrating and unsuccessful endeavor. Further, the result may still be aesthetically displeasing, and it may be difficult to retrieve the tucked in rope if it is out of reach or gets stuck.